I Want to Protect You
by ren-shika-inu15
Summary: She wanted to protect him like he had protected everyone else. It didn't matter that he didn't know she existed. Her feelings for him outweighed that. Set during the time after Ichigo has lost his powers. Ichigo X OC. Read and Review!


**Author's Note- Hello, Readers! This is my newest **_**Bleach**_** story. Yay! Anyway, I've been dying to write one with Ichigo so here it is! This is an Ichigo X OC story. I hope you enjoy it! Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Bleach**_** or its characters. Only my own.**

I Want to Protect You

Miyu Akiyama was a, let's just say different, high school girl. She had long, black hair like most of the girls in her class. She was thin, but not sickly looking. The things that made her stand out were her bright purple eyes and she could see ghosts. Although, she kept that fact to herself. She was shy and didn't really have any friends so she didn't want people to think she was even weirder. She didn't really like anyone except for a certain orange-haired boy in her class. Yes, she had a crush on none other than Ichigo Kurosaki. She had only ever talked to him once, but that was just the start. She knew from the first moment she saw him that she liked him. And, as weird as it may seem, she always worried about him. She'd seen him fight the horrible monsters around Karakura in that black outfit.

One day, Ichigo walked into class late and she heard him tell the teacher that he wouldn't be missing school anymore. From that day on, she never saw him fighting the monsters and he always seemed kind of depressed. She wished she could help him, but she didn't know how. Until she overheard him talking to Orihime one day.

"Ichigo, are you all right?" the auburn-haired girl asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Why?" he answered.

"Well, you've just seemed kind of down lately. Maybe you should go visit Urahara. He could help you get your powers back so you can kick some hollow butt!" she said enthusiastically. He shook his head.

"Face it, Orihime. I'm done. I can't even see hollows anymore. Let alone fight them."

"Oh. I just thought that Urahara could train you again." He shook his head once more and they walked away. Miyu had heard them talk about Urahara before. He was the owner of Urahara Shoten and a good friend of Ichigo's. That night, she decided to pay him a visit.

* * *

Miyu entered the shop quietly and called out to see if anyone was there.

"Hello?" she said. A man with a green and white striped hat walked out of the back.

"I'm sorry, Miss, but we're closed for the day," he told her.

"I'm not here to shop. My name is Miyu Akiyama. I would like Urahara-san to train me."

"Why should I train you?" Urahara asked. She blushed.

"Because I want to fight the monsters since Ichigo can't." His eyes widened at the mention of Ichigo. "I want to protect him," she added quietly. He could see she was sincere and he could feel her powers buried deep inside her soul. He would have to force her to draw them out.

"Fine. We start training tomorrow after you get out of school. Make sure you get here quickly," he said as he started to walk to the back of the shop. Miyu smiled.

"Thank you so much, Urahara-san!" She hurried out of the shop. He chuckled to himself.

"Ah, young love. It's strong enough to make a sweet girl seek help from someone like me."

* * *

The next day after the final bell rang, Miyu rushed out of the building. As she was running, she bumped into someone's arm.

"Sorry!" she called out as she kept going. Ichigo stared after her.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"Who?" Keigo replied.

"That girl that just bumped into me." Keigo stared after her as she looked back and then turned the corner.

"Oh. That's Miyu Akiyama. She's really strange. Doesn't really talk to anyone," Keigo explained.

"Oh," Ichigo said and they walked on.

* * *

"I'm here, Urahara-san!" Miyu called out as she entered the shop.

"I'm back here!" he called. She walked to the back of the shop into what looked like a house. "Welcome to my home, Miyu. Please follow me," Urahara greeted her. She followed him down a ladder into a humongous room.

"Wow…this room is amazing!" Miyu exclaimed. Her hand was grabbed by a tall man with glasses and tears running down his face.

"Thank you so much, my dear. It does my heart good to see young people appreciate hard work," he told her. Kisuke laughed.

"That's enough, Tessai. Miyu and I have to get to work," Kisuke said. Tessai bowed and then left. Kisuke looked at Miyu and all the laughter was gone from his face. "I can't make you a soul reaper like Ichigo was. That would get me into trouble with the Soul Society and Central 46 but I can strengthen your spiritual powers and we can go from there. How are your hand-to-hand combat skills?" Miyu blinked.

"I don't have any. I've never been in a fight," she replied.

"Then, we'll start there."

* * *

Miyu went to Urahara's every day after school and trained for hours. And on weekends she would train until she couldn't stand and Urahara would let her stay at the shop. After every training session, she would always be covered with cuts and bruises. Tessai would take care of her wounds and then she'd go home.

One day, she was outside during P.E. playing kickball when suddenly she heard someone yell 'Look out!" She turned around and was hit in the face with a soccer ball. She fell down and held her nose (which was already bruised from training). When she opened her eyes, she was surrounded by the girls from her class.

"Are you okay, Miyu?" Chizuru asked. She nodded.

"Are you sure?" Orihime said.

"I'm okay," Miyu replied with a smile. She heard quick footsteps approaching and looked up. Ichigo, Chad, Mizuiro, and Keigo were running toward the group of girls.

"Wow, Ichigo! You made her fall!" Keigo exclaimed.

"Did you kick that ball?" Orihime asked Ichigo. He nodded.

"It was an accident," he replied. Chizuru threw her arms around Miyu's neck and hugged her tightly.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Ichigo is such a jerk! I'll make everything better," she cried.

"I'm okay, Chizuru. Really," Miyu said quietly.

"Ichigo, aren't you going to apologize?" Tatsuki asked harshly. She smacked Chizuru on the head so she would release Miyu. Ichigo held out his hand.

"Miyu, right? I'm sorry for hitting you," he said. Miyu blushed as she took his hand and he helped her up. He couldn't help but notice all her wounds. She had a bandage on her cheek, one across her bruised nose, and her arms and legs were covered in bruises. He frowned as the thought of abuse crossed his mind.

"Kurosaki! You and your friends quit flirting with the girls and get back over here!" the guys' teacher yelled.

"Gotta go. See you," Ichigo said as he and the other guys jogged away.

* * *

That day, after school, Ichigo decided to follow her in case she needed help. He was shocked to end up at Urahara Shoten. He snuck in and the shop was empty. He walked into the back of the shop and heard noises coming from the training room. He frowned and started to climb down the ladder. When he reached the bottom, he saw Urahara send Miyu flying backwards into a rock. She slowly got up off the ground and wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth. She then immediately launched herself at Kisuke.

"Focus more power into your kicks and punches. You have a very unique ability. Don't waste it!" Kisuke said as he blocked all her attacks. Miyu took a deep breath and focused. Her right hand started to glow blue (although Ichigo couldn't see it) as she focused her riatsu. Next thing Ichigo knew, she was standing over Urahara, breathing heavily, while the blonde man was on the ground on his back.

"What the hell was that?" Ichigo exclaimed, unable to stay silent. The other two looked at him.

"I-Ichigo?" Miyu said, startled. Kisuke waved.

"We're training," he told the orange-haired teen.

"How did she knock you on your ass like that?" Ichigo asked as he scowled.

"Her riatsu, of course. She has a special ability. We've only recently discovered it though," Urahara replied.

"So this is why you're covered in bandages?" Ichigo asked Miyu. She nodded.

"I've been training with Urahara-san for two months now," she answered.

"You should stop."

"W-what?"

"I said stop training. You won't be able to kill hollows."

"She's doing it because of you, Ichigo," Kisuke said.

"Is that true?" Miyu nodded. "Why?" A deep blush covered her cheeks.

"Because I like you, Ichigo. You can't fight anymore so I want to fight in your place. I like you and I want to protect you," she admitted quietly. Ichigo was shocked but he didn't let it show. "With my ability, you might be able to fight them, actually. I'm really bad at fighting still, but I could be your eyes!"

"I agree. With Miyu's ability, she could focus her riatsu into a sword and she could tell you where the hollows are. You could be a team!" Urahara said. Ichigo stared at Miyu.

"No."

"Oh, come on, Ichigo. The girl just confessed to you. The least you could do is help her out," Yoruichi said as she suddenly appeared. Ichigo finally cracked under the stares of Yoruichi and Urahara.

"Fine. We can work together," he sighed. Miyu smiled at him brightly.

"Thanks! I promise I'll keep training with Urahara-san and Yoruichi-san so I can fight on my own," she said happily.

"You might want to give her your combat pass, too. Since she can tell when it's going off. Or start carrying it all the time again," Urahara added. He handed Ichigo a sword. "Good luck."

"Whatever. I'm going home," he said as he turned towards the ladder.

"I'm gonna head out, too. Bye!" Miyu called to Yoruichi and Urahara as she jogged after Ichigo.

* * *

Miyu and Ichigo were walking in an awkward silence when she tapped on his arm.

"Give me your sword," she said quietly.

"Why?" he asked with a scowl.

"There's a hollow right in front of us. Now give me the sword," she replied impatiently. He handed it to her and watched as she gripped it tightly and closed her eyes. After a few moments, she opened her eyes and passed the sword to him.

"What did you do?"

"I focused my riatsu into it so you can kill the hollow. Now move about three feet in front of you and swing horizontally. Quickly! My power won't stay in the sword long," she explained. He did as she said and was shocked as he felt the sword drag through the enemy he couldn't see. Miyu jumped up and down and cheered.

"Way to go, Ichigo! This will be easy!" she said happily. He only stared at her, causing her to blush.

"I'm going. See you," he said as he walked away. Miyu sighed, but walked home alone.

* * *

A couple of weeks passed without incident. Miyu was sitting in class, struggling to stay awake during the boring math lesson. She suddenly heard a screeching sound from across the room. She looked at Ichigo and saw the eyes on his combat pass glowing. She raised her hand and the teacher called on her.

"Sensei, I don't feel well. May I go to the nurse?" she asked.

"Yes, you may. Can you make it alone? Or should in send someone with you?"

"Actually, could Ichigo escort me?" Ichigo glared at her. She motioned with her eyes to his combat pass and he understood. He stood up and walked her out of the classroom while Keigo snickered at them. As soon as they were outside, they took off running.

"Where's the hollow?" Ichigo asked.

"Don't know yet. Where's your sword?" She searched for the hollow's riatsu.

"By the gate." They left the school grounds and Ichigo grabbed the sword and passed it to her on the way.

"This way!" Miyu said as she sharply turned a corner. Ichigo kept following until she stopped in a park. "Five feet forward. One step to the right and slice down," she said as she handed him the sword. He did what she said.

"Is it gone?" he asked. He looked at her and her face was deathly pale. "What's wrong?" She put her hand on the sword and put more power into it.

"There are five hollows right in front of us. Really big ones. I'm gonna have to fight, too," she said shakily. "Move three steps to your right and swing upwards." She took off running to her left and brought her right hand down in a karate chop. The riatsu left her and cut off the hollow's head. She looked back at Ichigo.

"Where now?" he called. She focused riatsu in her foot and kicked a hollow in the chin, knocking it back.

"Turn around! Six feet forward and slice down!" she yelled. Her power was draining quickly. She wouldn't be able to fight much longer. She defeated her hollow and turned to see Ichigo struggling with his second one. She also saw the last hollow going after Ichigo's back. "No! Ichigo!" she cried. Miyu ran and jumped in front of Ichigo as he turned towards her and the hollow bit down on her shoulder. She cried out and Ichigo saw the blood blossom on her shirt. Somehow, he managed to quickly kill both the remaining hollows.

"Miyu! Are you okay?" he asked as she fell back into his arms. She smiled at him as she gently touched his cheek.

"Thanks for catching me, Ichigo. And sorry for getting blood on you," she told him weakly. "I'm gonna rest now."

"Damn it! Don't die, Miyu," he said quietly.

* * *

Ichigo was now at Urahara's, watching Orihime try to heal Miyu's wound.

"I don't know what's happening. I can't heal her completely. All I can do is stop the bleeding," Orihime explained sadly.

"If you do that much, I will bandage the wound," Tessai told her. She did what she could and then got up to talk to Ichigo, who stood in the corner of the room.

"Are you okay, Ichigo?" she asked. His frown deepened.

"I'm fine. Thanks to Miyu," he replied.

"What happened?"

"We came across a group of hollows. I was fighting and, since I can't see them, didn't notice the one coming at my back. She jumped in front of me and was bitten instead." After that, he fell silent and Orihime knew it was time to leave. She squeezed her friend's arm and walked out.

* * *

Miyu slowly woke up in a room at Urahara's. She wasn't sure how she'd gotten there. The last thing she remembered was fighting hollows with Ichigo.

"Ichigo!" she said in a panic. She sat up quickly and felt a searing pain in her shoulder.

"I'm right here, Miyu," said a familiar voice. She looked over and saw Ichigo sitting cross-legged against the wall, arms crossed over his chest.

"Oh, thank Kami. You're ok," she said with a sigh of relief.

"After all this, you're still worried about me?" She pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, being careful of her shoulder.

"It's like I told you before. It's because I like you. I like you a lot, Ichigo. And because you're always protecting everyone. I want to be able to protect you, too," she said quietly. He stood up and walked out. Miyu buried her face in her knees as tears slid down her cheeks.

* * *

"Hey, Ichigo!" Keigo called as he ran up next to his friend. "Where's Miyu? Aren't you guys usually hanging around each other now?"

"She's sick," the orange-haired teen answered.

"That sucks. Hey, do you think you could officially introduce us when she comes back?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"I thought you said she was strange." Keigo blushed.

"Well, I did. But she's cute. And she doesn't seem so weird now that she talks to people. You should invite her to sit with us at lunch when she's well again! That'd be the perfect opportunity for me to hit on her! Please, Ichigo?" Keigo begged. Ichigo frowned.

"I don't think you're her type," he replied.

"Oh, come on, dude! Please?"

"Maybe. I'll see you tomorrow, Keigo." Ichigo turned and walked towards Urahara Shoten.

* * *

"Kisuke! Hey, Kisuke!" Ichigo called out. He heard a door slide open and saw Kisuke walk out of Miyu's room. The look on his face told Ichigo that something was wrong. "What's going on?"

"Miyu is really sick. It turns out that the hollow released a poison into her and that's what blocked Orihime. She's getting weaker by the minute. Tessai and I are working on an antidote, but we haven't gotten very far," Kisuke explained. Ichigo's frown deepened.

"Can I talk to her?" Kisuke nodded and Ichigo entered the room. Miyu opened her eyes and smiled weakly at him.

"Hey, Ichigo," she said. Her voice was extremely weak and he could tell she had a fever. He sat down next to her and grabbed the washcloth that was hanging on the bucket beside her. He dipped it in the cool water in the bucket and then placed it on her forehead.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. Her laugh was hoarse.

"Do you really have to ask?"

"Good point. I found out something interesting."

"What?"

"Keigo likes you. He wants you to eat lunch with us when you come back to school." She looked at him like he was stupid.

"It doesn't matter. I've told you twice already. I like _you._ And I've been rejected twice. So, before you reject me again, please leave." She coughed roughly and he made her sip some water. After she finished, she glared at him. Her body may have been weak, but her mental strength and anger were not. "Get out, Ichigo."

"Miyu-"

"I said get out!" She started coughing again and the machine that Kisuke had her hooked up to beeped. Tessai rushed in and used his riatsu to force her to sleep.

"I think it's time you left," he told the orange-haired teen. Ichigo left, scowling.

* * *

As the weeks passed, Ichigo kept up to date on Miyu's health. He stopped by Urahara's at least twice a week to talk to Kisuke. He wasn't allowed to see Miyu, though. That really pissed him off.

At school, he was constantly being annoyed by Keigo. It was actually pissing him off that Keigo liked her. One day, he finally snapped.

"Hey, Ichigo, when is Miyu coming back?" Keigo asked.

"Back off, Asano," he replied angrily.

"Come on, man! When?" Ichigo grabbed the front of his shirt. Just as he was about to speak, his cell phone rang. He let go of Keigo and answered his phone.

"Hello?"

"Ichigo. We've found an antidote," Kisuke told him.

"I'll be there soon," Ichigo answered. He hung up and took off running.

* * *

Ichigo was breathing heavily by the time he reached the shop.

"I'm glad you could get here so quickly," Kisuke said when he arrived. "We found an antidote, but is has to be administered directly to the wound. It will cause her a lot of pain. You can't go in with us, but I thought you might want to be here when she wakes up." Ichigo nodded as Kisuke went inside to join Tessai. He then sat down, leaning against the wall.

* * *

Ichigo sat for three hours waiting on Kisuke and Tessai. When they finally came out of the room, they looked relieved.

"She's going to be okay. She's resting, but she'll wake up soon," Kisuke said with a smile. "You can go in now if you want." Ichigo thanked both men and went inside. Miyu looked much better than the last time he had seen her. He sat down and watched her sleep, hoping she'd wake up soon. He started to feel a little drowsy so he laid down on the floor, only planning on resting his eyes for a bit.

* * *

Miyu woke up and felt a million times better than before. She tried to move her right arm, but the pain was so intense that it brought tears to her eyes. She suddenly saw orange out of the corner of her eye and looked over. She smiled when she saw Ichigo sleeping. His face actually looked peaceful. She gently touched his cheek and giggled quietly when he wrinkled his nose. Using her left arm, she took her blanket and covered him with it. She tried to stand, but fell. She crawled over to the door and used the doorframe to pull herself up. She made it to the kitchen and surprised Kisuke, Tessai, Yoruichi, Jinta, and Ururu.

"What are you doing up?" Tessai asked. She smiled.

"You expected me to lie in bed even longer? Not a chance," she replied with a laugh. She carefully sat down and Kisuke poured her some tea.

The door shut and Ichigo sat up instantly. A bit disoriented, he looked around and remembered that he was at Urahara Shoten. He realized that he was covered with Miyu's blanket and she was gone. He got up and threw open the door. The hallway was empty. He heard laughter from the kitchen so he headed that way. Miyu (whose back was to him) turned and grinned when she saw him.

"Hey, Ichigo. Ururu is getting ready to make dinner," she said, still smiling. He stared at her a second before carefully scooping her up in his arms. He started to carry her back to her room. "Hey! What are you doing?" she exclaimed.

"You shouldn't be out of bed yet, idiot!" he scolded. She frowned at him.

"Whatever," was all she said as she looked away from him. They reached her room and put her on the futon.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he sat down.

"Good."

"How's your shoulder?"

"Hurts." They sat in uncomfortable silence until Ururu told them dinner was ready.

"I'll go get us some," he told her. She nodded and then blushed once he was gone. He was taking care of her and that made her happy. Ichigo soon returned with some fried rice. As she started to eat, Ichigo surprised her again. "I'm really glad you're okay," he said almost shyly.

"Thanks," she replied with a blush. By the time they finished their food, Miyu decided that she would confess to Ichigo one final time. If he rejected her, she'd give up. "Um, Ichigo?"

"Yeah?" he said. She took a deep breath.

"I really like you." He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. She felt tears prick her eyes, but she held them back.

"Damn it, don't cry. I like you, too," he replied. Her jaw dropped and he laughed quietly.

"Seriously?" He nodded. She squealed and tackled him. He grunted when his back hit the floor. When he looked at her she was crying, but still had a smile on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"My shoulder hurts," she said with a slight hitch in her voice. He got up carefully, cradling her body against his chest.

"Idiot," he said affectionately. "Let's go get you some painkillers."

* * *

A few days later, Miyu was able to go back to school. Her right arm was in a sling so she wouldn't move it too much. Ichigo and Miyu were walking through the school gates and he sighed.

"Do we have to hold hands?" he asked with a blush. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Yes. It's to show that you're my boyfriend. Are you ashamed of me, Ichigo?" she asked as she pouted. He sighed again and then smiled.

"Of course not," he replied. A group of guys ran by and bumped into Miyu's bad shoulder. She cried out and Ichigo wrapped his arms around her protectively. "Hey!" he yelled to the guys. They turned around. "Watch where you're going!"

"S-sorry, Ichigo," they replied and then ran.

"Miyuuuuuuuuu!" a voice called out. Suddenly, Keigo and the others appeared. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Ichigo's arms around her. "Wha-?"

"Oh, uh, hey, Keigo. I need to talk to you," she said.

"You're dating Ichigo?" he guessed sadly.

"Um, yeah."

"I'll never get a girlfriend!" he cried as he dramatically fell to the ground. Tatsuki kicked him.

"It's because you're stupid!" she told him.

"We should get to class," Orihime suggested with a giggle. Everyone agreed and they all walked inside together.


End file.
